Haluny
Każdy kto myśli, że widział wiele myli się i w kościele winien w pierś bić się i popiołem głowę trzeć. Wierzcie w mą mowę. W każde słowo - czysta prawda. To co przeżyłem - kosmiczna jazda. Zbudziłem się w nocy. Dziwny dźwięk. Jakby szklany kubek pękł. Wysokie to było i inne. Zdawać się mogło niewinne. Na podwórze więc zerkam niepewnie, a tam starzec w szaty zgrzebne ubrany coś kombinuje. Coś mamrocze, ja nasłuchuję. Wtem skrzypek mi z dachu spada. To już cud nie lada. Zakładam spodnie, zakładam buty i zbiegam za dźwiękiem nuty. Zabił się myślę, lecz co to gra? Nikt nie biadoli, nikt nie łka. Tysiąc tysięcy stopni tak biegnę, co to się dzieje, kiedy stąd zbiegnę. W końcu wypadam z klatki jak z procy. Prosto pod koła wielkiej karocy. O włos jedynie śmierć mnie minęła. Znam śmierć od lat, nie będzie klęła. Tfu, znam go. Bo śmierć to on jest. Z nim znajomość to szczęścia gest. Lecz nie widziałem go już z pół roku. Ponoć wakacje ma gdzieś w Maroku. Kurz więc strząsam i patrzę w mrok. Gdzie do cholery zniknął mój blok? Coś warkło srodze i coś przemyka. W ostatniej chwili przed tym umykam. To betoniarka wściekła i z pianą co przypomina mi opętaną duchem złym sokowirówkę, co przerobiła kiedyś lodówkę na wódkę klasy pierwszej - eksportowej. Lecz zapobiegłem karierze jej światowej. Wodą święconą ją nakarmiłem czym złego ducha tak wypędziłem. Zatem uciekam przed betoniarką by stanąć oko w oko z... Kosiarką! Obie na siebie się wnet rzuciły. Na mnie uwagi już nie zwróciły. Co to za miejsce? Co to za wymiar? Patrzę znów: Czarownice mieszają wywar. Jedna zwraca ku mnie swe lico. Druga wyciera twarz swą spódnicą. "Witaj thanie Glamis!" rzekła ta trzecia. Mało com w kosmos wnet nie wyleciał. Poczułem zapach co z kotła bije. Ktoś tu grzańca na umór pije. Tej pierwszej pod nosem gil wyskoczył gdy na scenę sam Diabeł wkroczył. Zasada złota i pierwsza cnota: Zaskocz przeciwnika ucieczką. Dlatego znów cieszę się przebieżką. Pot spływa ze mnie, a ktoś tu bawi się przyjemnie. Muzykę słyszę i śpiewy miłe. To bawią się Smukwije Jaszmije. Koty czarne grzbiety prężą. Czy halucynacje dziś zwyciężą. "To nie są mary to życie stary" Poczułem ciężką rękę na ramieniu. Oto Śmierć ku memu wybawieniu z urlopu urwał się na chwilę. Nie widziałem go już tyle. "Zrobimy im tu psie pole" Poparłem go, bo jego pomysły wolę niż naszych wrogów. Demonów, Diabłów i Balrogów. Pstryknął palcami i zewsząd zabrzmiało rockiem. Ruszył z kosą tanecznym krokiem. Ja za nim słuchając nuty. Powiedział, że teraz Oasis leczy smuty. Niczym kombajn szedł w tłum wrogów. I gdy już szala po stronie była naszej i została betoniarka na okrasę, ziemia zadrżała. Wyskoczyła dżdżownica do smoka podobna z lica. Połknęła Ponurego razem z kosą jego. Potem betoniarkę pożarła i na mnie natarła. Pentagram ognisty miała na czole. Znów jednak uciekać wolę. Już za plecami. Tuż tuż jest za mną. Wpadamy w mgłę. Gorąca, parną. Ona jest ślepa, ja też jestem właśnie. Jak mnie ktoś nagle w łeb nie trzaśnie. Obracam się, a to asfalt czarny. Siadam "Łoo matko jaki on twardy." Patrzę w górę - granatowe niebo. Kumpel gdzieś biegnie - chyba za potrzebą. Drugi ziomal przysiada z boku. Co? Za dużo wypiłeś stary ćwoku. W głowie się kręci, ja bez pamięci. Co ja robiłem? Gdzie ja byłem? Co straciłem? I najważniejsze: Ile wypiłem? Wtem ziemia drży. Dostrzegam zarysy czegoś dziwnego - trzy. Oczom nie wierzę. W środku to srogie zwierze. Przodem ucieka betoniarka. Za nią pędzi kosiarka. Zaraz i postać czwarta na ogonie. To ponury gniewem płonie. Komórkę zgubił we wnętrzu bestii. I wielce rozgniewany w tej kwestii. Kładę się na asfalcie - szczerze pierniczę. Lepiej sobie gwiazdki policzę... Kategoria:Blantus Kategoria:Wiersze z Tawerny